Pirate Bunny
When I´m deep asleep, my dreams take me into all sorts of adventures Some of them I can only see in my most exciting fantasies This time, all I can see in my head is open sea and cloudless sky With a huge pirate ship traveling through the sea vigorously It´s a marvelous sight, with a fox symbol on the flag and a merbunny figurehead While I myself am it´s captain, looking at the sea onboard I wear a captain´s hat, a pirate jacket and a belt full of weapons This fox strolls proudly on the deck, giving orders to his crew members We´ve got Finnick in the helm, Clawhauser in the cannons and Gideon as the cook And the finest member of them all just comes down from the mast and hops on the deck There comes my pirate queen Judy herself, clad in a lovely female pirate outfit In your corset dress, boots and tri-corn hat, you surely look hot The world´s first bunny pirate, so beautiful yet so cunning and fearsome All the other pirates on the sea, beware As a married pirate couple, we only steal from other pirates and give to the poor Even though we´re wanted outlaws, you and I still have a strong sense of honor We are always successful whenever we take on even the mightiest of galleons You´re an amazing swordfighter, while I´m a good shot with my pirate pistols My darling and I are always ready for any challenge while staying side by side There´s nothing I value and respect more in the seven seas than my doe Sometimes, we even go searching for treasures in lost and uncharted islands Whenever we share the plunder with the crew, you always get the prettiest of jewels You always have a shiny ring in your paw with you too, purple like your eyes so fair I gave it to you when we got married in front of the crew last year And after every successful adventure, all of us engage in a nice little celebration With sharing rum and listening to good music in our favorite tavern When night falls, I share a private moment with you on the pier, looking at the sunset You´re the finest treasure I´ve ever discovered, my courageous sweetheart Tough and fierce on the outside, but a total honeybunny on the inside Holding hands in the sunset, I kiss my pirate queen softly on her twitching nose To every adventure we´ve had, that can serve as a fitting end Coincidentally, it´s at that moment when I wake up here in my bed I´m in no hurry to wake up yet, it´s not even morning While my bunny wife still sleeps in my arms, almost purring Funnily enough, I notice the pirate hat I had last Halloween sitting on a table nearby As you still sleep, I put it in your head playfully My brave little rabbit, you certainly are some great pirate material No wonder every adventure I have with you in real life feels so special I wonder what kind of fantasies you yourself have in your dreams With you, I´d surely love to share or even fulfill those Yawning, I finally go back to sleep Peacefully back in my dreams as I hold you tight, with my paw on your hip The sweetest dreams I´ve had always come when I let you sleep in my embrace And thanks to you, the most beautiful of those have already come true I can´t wait to see when it´s time for us to embark on yet another exciting journey It´s going to be a great one, with me and my gorgeous pirate bunny. Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s fantasies Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Pirate-themed stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years